To see her again
by Belisse
Summary: [COMPLETE] One Shot. He needed her; all he wanted was to see her again. SheppardWeir Please R


**Title: To see her again**

**Pairings: Sheppard/Weir**

**Summary: He needed her; all he wanted was to see her again.**

**A/N: Yes... I know I should be working in my other stories, but tonight I was feeling kind of depressed and just a bit stupidly romantic and this came up. This fic was inspired by the song "Volverte a ver" (To see you again) by Juanes. I just heard it and this came up, then I decided to give it a try. This is a one shot, and remember to review.**

**Enjoy!**

**-0-0-0-0-**

He wanted to see her again, to look into her eyes and know that everything will be alright. He wanted to see her, to make sure she wasn't a dream he had in the middle of his torments. He would give his life for hers; he would make sure she was safe. Their unspoken bond went further than words. It was as if they knew that while he waved good bye every time he went through the gate and that she was there to greet him when he returned; it was enough to make them know they had each other. The kisses would have to wait until they were alone. But every time he returned, they would spend the night together, just because he returned.

Now he faced the possibility of not seeing her again. He wanted to get lost into her eyes that made him feel valuable, that he meant something for her.

He wanted to see her again; he would give anything right now just to see her again. He would give all his belongings and walk through the gate naked, just to see her face. He wanted… he needed to see her. She was the one who had made him feel that he had a purpose in life. Now he knew that no matter how much time has passed since he last saw her, he knew that once he walks through the gate she will be there. On the other side, waiting, knowing he's coming back.

Right now she was his support, his air, all he wanted, all he needed.

If it wasn't for the damned villagers and their weird customs, he wouldn't be in this mess. But then again, she always told him he attracted trouble. Maybe… but he knew that no matter what wrong had befallen upon him, she would be right beside him to bring him back to safety.

He knew he might not make it to the gate; thankfully the villagers weren't advanced enough to take away his GDO. But still his wounds were protesting, and it was a long walk to the gate. He wanted to see her again; he wanted to tell her how much she meant to him. He didn't want to die with that feeling on his heart. He wanted to come back and spend one more night with her. He wanted to be there, to wave good bye every time he went away and to see her up the stairs waiting for his return.

He wanted to see her again, because once there he knew he will be alright. For her, just for her he was walking half dead across a burning desert; just to see her again. Now he thought that if it wasn't for her, he would still be on a godforsaken corner of the earth. Cursing everyday of his life. She gave him an opportunity and he took it. That was before they knew each other.

Even when they started, things weren't always good. He was being too stubborn or her hiding behind her leader mask. But then it came a time that they started not caring about their troubles and started enjoying their time together. There were too many close calls, for the two of them. So they cherished every night they spent together.

From their nights watching movies, their picnics on the balconies, their nights together just lying together and even the other nights where their animal instincts were more savage.

Oh yes... he wanted to see her again, he thought of her eyes. They were really the beacons leading him to the stargate. His heart was beating faster as he dialed the gate; it felt as if it wanted to jump out of his chest when he dialed his IDC. And all went to heaven when he stepped out of the event horizon and she was there; where she always waited for him. A mix of happiness and sadness spread across her face as she ran down the stairs to greet him. He fell on his knees, and just in time she prevented him from hitting the floor. There she was hovering above him, tears clouded the sad smile that she was giving him and all faded to black.

He wanted to see her again…

And he did.

To see her, to smell her, to touch her, to feel once again human. He opened his eyes; tubes were coming in and out of his body. He looked to his side and she was there. He is seeing her, she's right there with him; right there he knew that everything will be ok. That he will wave good bye again and that she will receive him again. That they will spend another night together.

He wanted to see her again… and he did… everything will be ok.

FIN

0-0-0

**A/N: Sorry if it went out of character. Please review and no flames please.**


End file.
